Sufocado
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Sobrevivia aos treinos por ela. Seria forte por ela. Venceria por ela.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá meus amigos.

Corrigi mais uma fic. Esta não teve grandes alterações. Sufocado pertence a uma trilogia de songfics, sendo a primeira parte. A segunda parte será Everthing I Do (I Do It For You) e a terceira, Far Away. Mesmo sendo um grupo de fics, é possível ler somente uma delas sem prejudicar sua compreensão.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

_**Sufocado **_

Treino duro todos os dias. Sempre até a exaustão. Faz quatro anos que vivo neste inferno. Não por vontade própria. Gostaria que houvesse outra maneira. Mas essa é a mais rápida.

Caio. Minhas pernas não me agüentavam mais. Sinto-me fraco. Olho o céu, inconscientemente, e me deparo com a lua cheia. Ela brilhava de uma maneira que só havia visto uma única vez antes. Na noite em que sai de Konoha. Na noite em que neguei o amor dela.

_Pra que fingir que sofre  
Eu sei que não  
No fundo você gosta de me tirar a paz  
Se faz de inocente  
Mas tudo bem  
Te quero do meu lado  
Porque eu sei_

Ela chorara. Seu único objetivo era de fazer-me ficar. Era irritante. Teimosa. Fraca. Resumindo: inútil. Mas, então por que não consigo esquecê-la?

_Não tem sentido  
Viver sem teu amor  
Sempre te levo  
Comigo aonde eu vou_

Deixei-me enganar. Deixei-a entrar em minha vida. Achei que não seria uma ameaça. Mas agora, não posso nem me concentrar. Não vou conseguir voltar aos treinos sem vê-la. Espere. Isso é um absurdo. Sou um vingador. Não posso me comportar como um garotinho apaixonado. Apaixonado... É a primeira vez que penso nessa palavra. Será?

_Sempre que eu respiro é por você  
E te amar me faz sofrer  
Baby hoje eu vivo sufocado  
Em minha dor  
Sempre que eu tento te esquecer  
Fico louco pra te ver  
Baby não consigo me livrar de tanto amor_

Já se passou um mês. Nova lua cheia. E novamente ela me leva para aquela noite. Meu mestre já notou minha distração. E está pegando pesado. Já quase morri diversas vezes. Mas, fazer o que. Ainda penso nela.

_Você me deixa triste  
O que fazer  
Se a solidão insiste  
Em me fazer lembrar  
Não preciso de mais nada  
De mais ninguém_

**Sobrevivia aos treinos por ela. Seria forte por ela. Venceria por ela. **

_  
Se você está comigo  
Tá tudo bem_

Não agüento mais. Preciso vê-la. Quatro anos. É muito tempo. Como será que ela está?

_  
Não tem sentido  
Viver sem teu amor  
Sempre te levo  
Comigo aonde eu vou_

**Não foi. Não realizou o desejo de seu coração. Era fraco na verdade. Não sabia lidar com algo diferente da vingança. **

_Sempre que eu respiro é por você  
E te amar me faz sofrer  
Baby hoje eu vivo sufocado  
Em minha dor  
Sempre que eu tento te esquecer  
Fico louco pra te ver  
Baby não consigo me livrar de tanto amor_

O que poderia fazer? Já admiti que a amo para mim mesmo. Isso já é muito. Não podem exigir mais. O que querem de mim? Que grite aos quatro cantos do mundo que me apaixonei por quem desprezei minha vida inteira e que provavelmente me esqueceu após todo o sofrimento que lhe causei como se fosse tudo ficar bem?

_Isso não é certo  
Mas te aceito assim porque  
Estou num deserto sem saber pra onde ir  
Eu só quero é ser feliz_

Não poderia fazer isso. Mesmo que quisesse. O que não era o caso. Mas, se fosse, não poderia. Por uma simples razão, ou melhor, duas simples razões... Talvez não tão simples... Mas, pois bem... Que tal duas complicadas razões... Agora parece uma frase do Shikamaru... Já sei... Duas desprezíveis razões... Agora ficou bom. Continuando... Onde eu parei mesmo? Ah! Lembrei. Eu não poderia fazer aquilo, apesar de não saber do por que eu iria querer fazer algo do gênero, por duas desprezíveis razões: Orochimaru e Itachi. Imagina se um deles descobre que ela é meu ponto fraco. Não que ela seja, afinal, eu não tenho pontos fracos. Mas, eles podem achar que ela é. Ter que protegê-la, de novo, só vai me atrasar. É melhor mantê-la longe. Assim ela fica segura e eu posso continuar com minha vingança. Obviamente o segundo motivo é mais importante. Só porque a amo não quer dizer que ela seja a coisa mais valiosa da minha vida. Eu não me preocupo...

_Sempre que eu respiro é por você  
E te amar me faz sofrer  
Baby hoje eu vivo sufocado  
Em minha dor  
Sempre que eu tento te esquecer  
Fico louco pra te ver  
Baby não consigo me livrar de tanto amor_

Mas... Bem que gostaria de olhar naqueles olhos verdes que sempre me fitaram com tanto carinho mais uma vez.

_  
Baby hoje eu vivo sufocado em vinha dor  
Te esquecer  
O seu amor  
Baby não consigo esquecer o seu amor_

Suspiro. É difícil negar. Aquela kunoichi nojenta me conquistou. Gravem isso, pois direi somente uma vez: Estou louco por ela!

_  
Sempre que eu respiro é por você  
E te amar me faz sofrer  
Baby hoje eu vivo sufocado  
Em minha dor  
Sempre que eu tento te esquecer  
Fico louco pra te ver  
Baby não consigo me livrar de tanto amor_


End file.
